Arkmer
The Order is of one mind. Power freely flows from one into the other as they lend their strength to each other's magic. Such strength now surges through Arkmer's body and into his staff, the ancient magic of Lerkintin stored there pulses outward in waves. The wolves drive forward, biting and slashing, but their attacks fall flat against the power of Lerkintin. Arkmer cuts the charging werewolves down one by one as they approach. Jorhdawn and her father Chardris rain fire down upon the advancing werewolves. An inferno ignites around them. It is not enough, the werewolves are endless in number, and even more troublesome they don't seem to be dying. The Elves slash and stab with swords and spells, but there is no blood, no feral cries of pain. Their swords and their magic meet with only air. Their attackers vanish before the killing blows can land. Some strange new magic is at work here. Stats *Life: 3 *Move: 5 *Range: 5 *Attack: 4 *Defense: 2 *Points: 50 Abilities *'Staff of Lerkintin': When defending with Arkmer, add as many defense dice as the number of Elves you control adjacent to Arkmer. *'Engagement Strike 13': If an opponent's small or medium figure moves, adjacent to Arkmer, roll the 20-sided die. If you roll a 13 or higher, the opponent's figure receives one wound. Figures may be targeted only as they move into engagement with Arkmer. Synergy *'Staff of Lerkintin': Elven Units • Acolarh • Aubrien Archers • Chardris • Emirroon • Jorhdawn • Kyntela Gwyn • Morsbane • Sonlen • Syvarris • Ulginesh • Warriors of Ashra *Acolarh: Leaf of the Home Tree Aura As an Elf, Arkmer may benefit from Acolarh’s Leaf of the Home Tree Aura ability. *Acolarh: Ullar’s Amulet As a follower of Ullar, Arkmer may benefit from Acolarh’s Ullar’s Amulet movement bonus ability. *Chardris: Fire Strike Special Attack As an Elf Wizard, Arkmer may aid Chardris with his Fire Strike Special Attack. *Emirroon: Elven Summoning Spell As an Elf, Arkmer may be summoned with Emirroon's Elven Summoning Spell ability. *Jorhdawn: Rain of Flame Special Attack As an Elf Wizard, Arkmer may aid Jorhdawn with her Rain of Flame Special Attack. *Kyntela Gwyn: Strength of Oak Aura 1 As an Elf, Arkmer may benefit from Kyntela Gwyn's Strength of Oak Aura 1 defense bonus ability. *Otonashi: Tricky Speed 4 As a unit with a "Tricky" personality, Arkmer may aid Otonashi with her Tricky Speed 4 movement bonus. *Ulginesh: Mind Link As an Elf Wizard, Arkmer may benefit from Ulginesh's Mind Link ability. Behind the Game *'Staff of Lerkintin : Base Defense + Special' Does Arkmer's Defense, with Staff of Lerkintin, include his initial 2 Defense dice, or is his base Defense replaced by the sum of Elves surrounding him? Yes. Arkmer's Defense, with Staff of Lerkintin, includes his base 2 Defense. When Arkmer is attacked, add the number of adjacent elves you control to calculate his total Defense. *'Staff of Lerkintin : Kyntela Gywn +2 Defense?' Does Arkmer's Staff of Lerkintin entitle him to 2 additional Defense Dice from Kyntela Gwyn, an Elfmaid whose Strength of Oak Aura 1 gives adjacent Elves 1 additional Defense die? Yes. Arkmer receives one additional Defense die for his own Staff of Lerkintin and another for Kyntela Gwyn's Strength of Oak aura 1. Arkmer's Defense, with only Kyntela Gwyn adjacent, would be his normal Defense of 2, plus an additional 2, for a total of 4. Strategy Like most Elven Wizards, Arkmer is best when used along side other Elven Wizards. Ulginesh is a key piece to any army using Elf Wizards. Use Chardris or Jorhdawn (or preferably both) and then use Arkmer to protect your fire mages from enemy melee units, controlling them all through Ulginesh. Surrounding Arkmer with Elf units which include Kyntela Gwyn can cause his defence to reach formidable levels. Another good figure is Jotun, as the giant can Throw figures into engagement with Arkmer which triggers his Engagement Strike. Category:Ullar Category:Elf Category:Unique Hero Category:Defenders of Kinsland Category:Order of The Crimson Sigil